


Undercover

by KagamiTaigar



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Romance, Artists, Blood, Character Death, Comedy, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Guns, Mentions of Sex, Painting, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: May the truth be uncovered





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Since there are some phrases that are english i will leave the translations here!
> 
> * "Estoy loco mi dulce coco"  
> * "I'm crazy my sweet coconut"
> 
> * "¿No somos todos mi dulce chocolate"  
> * "Aren't we all my sweet chocolate?"
> 
> * "Nos excontraremos de nuevo mi dulce chocolate"  
> * "Shall we meet again my sweet chocolate?"
> 
> * "Deberiamos"  
> * "We shall"
> 
> \------
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one shot i wrote for a friend!

_-The Day Before-_

“So tell me how the fuck we’re supposed to do this mission?”

“What do you mean how are we supposed to do this mission? We go in, get the target, and leave.”

“Oh ok, thanks smart ass! I meant how are we supposed to chase after this group if we only have a few members pictures?!” the young man groaned loudly before slamming a pile of files on the table, both of his hands planted on either side of it “The only good thing about this mission is that we’re in spain.”

A soft chuckle left Taeyong as he stepped out of his room despite being in the process of drying his red hair “You're not wrong. But we both know you really just excited to meet the ladies.” he teased, tossing the towel into his partner’s face. Leaning over the table he opened a few files and scanned over the information it presented. Though he wants to keep a positive mind he won't deny that he was a bit skeptical about the mission. How were they suppose to find the whole group with only one third of the faces? “Don’t stress about tomorrow ok Yang? If we can't get the target then we’ll get what they're after which will lead them to us.”

“You’re definitely sure of yourself aren't you?”

“Well apparently someone has be. Now be on your game tomorrow ok? I care about you but I won't be afraid to leave your ass behind if shit goes south.”

“Feeling the love Taeyong~”

\--------

The night was young and so was Taeyong as him and his partner stepped in the party. With the gathering being held in a personal own museum the place was filled with different types of art from paintings to vases and jewelry to it’s guest. Everything about the building was appealing as it carried a history with it’s old age along with the fact that the mediterranean sea caressed it’s side, allowing a view that took just about anybody's breath away.

Parting their separate way Taeyong fixed his suit as he scouted the crowd and tried to pinpoint faces he recognized making sure to mingle as much as possible. He didn't forget to enjoy himself, indulging a bit in the expensive champagne and food. Once he spotted a familiar face, whether someone on their list or someone who may be a figure of suspicion, he made sure to communicate his findings via ear comm. Since the gathering doubled as a party and a auction he felt that it'd be appropriate to view the items being sold leading him to visit the gallery.

Art was always something that pulled Taeyong in no matter the form. For years he took dance and music classes as when he was young he dreamt of being a performer. A secret agent definitely wasn't something he had planned but he still enjoys it to a extent. The red haired man stood in front of a painting with his hands resting in his pockets, pondering whether this artwork was fake or real, which left him wondering other questions if it’s authenticity was true. There was something else that caught his eye though. Another piece of art.

You.

There you stood a few feet away from him gazing at another painting though 50% of your attention was on the man next to you. You keep wondering how could someone be so damn beautiful that it seemed fake? Obviously many people say things like that leading it to seem clique but you really meant those words. His doe like eyes that seemed to hold so much history and yet show so much of his future. Lips that seemed as soft, if not softer, then the touch his hands could provide. The sharp jaw that contrasted the gentleness of his face, his long eyelashes, his bold eyebrows and silky hair. If art ever took the form of a man it'd be the one standing next to you, a creation from god himself.

You caught yourself constantly taking peeks at him, every one of them longer then the previous. You bit at your lip as if it stops you from going against your conscious mind but it provided no help. Pinching yourself you returned to studying the work in front of you when you felt an unfamiliar energy next to you.

It was him.

Filling the empty space next to you he kept his hands in his pocket while you clutched your hand bag tighter, a reaction out of fear, out of fear of what he may do; what he may make you feel.

Passion.

“Las Meninas,” Taeyong began, the tone of his voice was soft yet fruity; pleasant and comforting “It a painting created in 1492 by Diego Velazquez. Many say it’s pretty complex and difficult to interpret because of how it was made.”

You cracked a smile “You know quite a bit about this painting don’t you?”

“Not really.” he chuckled, scratching at the back of his head “I know the bare minimum when it comes to paintings.”

“Well I’m glad you admitted it or you would be super embarrassed when I told you that this painting wasn’t created in 1492 it was actually created in 1659, 2 millenniums later. The painting was so complex because of the composition. It raised questions about reality and illusion. The way he created the painting left an uncertain relationship between the viewer and the figures depicted.”

“Oh…”

Covering your mouth you simply laughed at his oblivious face “O-oh I’m so sorry!” you snickered “I-I didn't mean to be rude or anything! This isn't basic knowledge so please don't feel bad for confusing things.” you placed your hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

“I don't feel bad.” he admitted, turning his head to meet your eyes “I didn't come to look at the painting...I came because I saw you looking at me...And I got curious.”

You stayed quiet. Not because you were scared, or nervous, but because seeing his eyes up close...made you realize how much they actually carried. You grew interested. Curious. Perplexed. Breaking the contact you looked down, smiling to yourself “I apologize. It’s a bad habit I picked up. Constantly admiring art your whole life you catch yourself finding it, staring at it where ever you go.”

“It’s not something you should apologize about. I appreciate it.” a warm smile grew on Taeyong’s face. He always appreciated someone who was honest. In his line of work he was so used to trying to find the answers, constantly searching for what was the truth. So for him to meet someone who was so blunt was always refreshing. Taking your hand he lifted it to his lips “Estoy loco mi dulce coco~” he whispered against the back of your hand before planted a kiss.

A bit ticklish you let out a small giggle “¿No somos todos mi dulce chocolate~”

“The name is Taeyong, Lee Taeyong~”

“You may call me Y/N~”

The two of you shared a gentle laugh, getting sucked into your own world.

“So I’m guessing because you know so much about this painting you collect art?” he questioned, gradually letting your hand slip through his fingers as if he was trying to hold them as long as possible.

“Mhn~” you nodded “I’m also a artist myself. I don't care if it's oil or acrylic or watercolor I love creating my interpretation of my life, of other people lives, of the world. Whatever I’m feeling or experiencing in that moment.” a tint of reminisce sparkled in your eyes.

“Hopefully I can see them in a gallery like this one day~”

“Hopefully~” hearing the commotion behind you, you glanced back “Ah it seems like the auction is about to begin. Care to join me?” 

“I’d be honored.” holding his arm out you held it as the two of you walked out to the back where the event would be held around a beautiful pool, the view of the sea behind it.

As many guest as possible flooded into the area, the auctioneer climbing onto the platform to sell the first item which happened to be a greek vase from the 1600s. Standing tall and proud the man tussled with the mic stand before clearing his throat.

“Welcome everyone! May I just say you all look very handsome and beautiful! I might just be able to say you all sparkled brighter than the stars tonight but I can't seem to see you past all that blinding jewelry!”

Though the crowd laughed joyfully you simply rolled your eyes which earned a snicker from your new mate.

“Now we’ll start the bidding at 100,000 euro! Can I get a-”

“I’ll buy it for 3.5 million euro~” belted a disembodied voice as he stepped from behind the crowd “No one bother to take this ok~?” his warned in a honeyed voice, a tone that shouldn't be trusted.

Whispers spread like fire among the guest as the man stepped onto the platform. From his expensive attire to how clean cut he was his aura gave off a suspicious impression, one that left Taeyong feeling unsettled. Not wanting to set you off he removed his arm from your grasp, placing his arm around your waist as he held you close. A bit thrown off you took a peek at his face, watching his eyebrows slowly furrow.

The mysterious man grabbed the vase from the stand where it rested and inspected it. The more he observed it the angrier his became until he had enough, smashing the vase on the ground causing everyone to gasp “What the hell is this bullshit?!” he hollered “That vase wasn't real! You trying to sell me a fake huh?! Is that it?!” completely consumed by rage he drew his gun, shooting the auctioneer twice in the chest before tossing him into the pool “NO TRIES TO FOOL ME!” 

Everyone screamed and scrambled but all hell broke loose when gunshots were heard from different areas of the party.

You froze. You didn't know what to do. How to act. Where to go. This was the first time you've ever been in such a situation. Slightly shaking from fear you began to be trampled by fearful guest until Taeyong stepped in front of you, grabbing you as he pulled you inside.

“You have to go!” he yelled, drawing a gun from his back pocket as he shoved you toward the exit.

“B-but what about you?! You may have a gun but that can only last so long if there's a bunch of people here!” clingy onto his arm your eyes filled with worry in spite of the fact that the two of you just met.

“I’ll be fine Y/N, GO!” he ripped your hand from his arm, holding it tightly “Trust me! I’ll find you after!”

Hesitating a bit you nodded “You better!” you cursed as you finally let go, running along with the crowd out the exit.

Touching his comm Taeyong ran down the hallway, moving as many people out the way as he could “Yang! Are you there! Can you hear me?!”

“Yeah! What happened on your end?! I heard gunshots! Are you ok?!”

“Yeah I’m fine! Some guy got super pissed over a old vase and shot the auctioneer.”

“Was he tall? Dressed really expensive and gave off a seriously bad vine?”

Reaching a corner Taeyong pressed his back against it, peeking around it before proceeding with cautious “Yes, an old friend of yours?” holding his gun up for safety he checked each room he came across, careful to be as quiet as possible

“No but it looks like he is of the group were tracking. It makes no sense for the items to be fake unless it was apart of their plan?”

“No way, that guy was genuinely angry, rage I mean. He must of been promised something and when it didn't go his way he threw a hissy fit.” coming upon a room with a open door Taeyong peeked in, witnessing a group of men in suits packing jewelry into briefcases. Whispering Taeyong moved into a different position to get a better view “Yang I found some guys. West wing of the building in showroom 5.”

Keeping his eyes on the men in the room another man in a suit came around the corner behind Taeyong’s back. Approaching him quietly the man pressed the barrel of his gun against the back of the ginger’s head “One move...And I pull the trigger...and no one will ever find your body.”

“You definitely speak with confidence…”

“You should watch you back better.”

Standing behind the man you let out a scoff “Says the man not watching his own.” lifting a heavy vase as high as you could you smashed it against his head. When he dropped to the floor you let out a shaky sigh. 

Whipping his head around Taeyong’s eyes widen “Y/N what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“That doesn’t matter! SHOOT!” you yelled as you pointed at the men exiting the room.

Without a second thought, as though second nature he turned around, shooting each man with clean shots. Quickly grabbing the guns he slide them to you as he picked up the briefcases.

“Y-you want me to take one of these guns?!”

“Well you possibly killed that man by cracking his skull with a vase so I figured you'd like a gun since its faster and less work.”

Not quite sure how to respond you mumbled to yourself before picking up 3 guns storing one in your hand bag and another in your panties.

Catching you putting the gun in your underwear he frowned “Will….Will that actually stay? Like...While your running?”

You snort “Wouldn't you like to know~” you hum before winking “Shall we head out?”

A slight blush spread across his face before he started to walk “Usually I’d say no but I don’t dont think youll take that for an answer.”

“Not really. Some things are better to experience~”

Checking in with his partner through the comm Taeyong hurried you to his car, opening the door for you before throwing the jewelry into the backseat. He hoped into the driver seat and speed off into town. Heading toward his base he thought he was in the clear when the car started to be shot at from behind. Shocked you let out a sharp scream as you bent forward in your seat.

“Shit!” Taeyong held you down as he glanced back “They’re following us. They seriously want this jewelry. Here I thought we handled it but clearly not!” letting out a deep growl he sped up “Do you know to use a gun?”

“W-what?!”

“Do. You. Know. How. To. Use. A. G U N”

“Look, Taeyong! I may have used that vase but I don't plan to intentionally kill-” you sentence was cut off by the bullet that shot through the front windshield causing Taeyong to slightly swerve “Agh FUCK IT!” pissed off you pressed the button that opened the sunroof.

“Y-Y/N wha- What are you doing?!”

“Just shut up and DRIVE STRAIGHT! You wanted to know if I could use a gun right?!” growling you aggressively kicked off your heels and took out two guns, cocking them both. Tying your hair up you stood up through the sunroof and laid the top half of your body on the roof. Positioning yourself properly you took a deep breath, relaxing your nerves. In two clean shots you shot both the passenger and driver in the chest sending the car off road straight into a fountain.

A loud cheer came from below you making you crack a smile “THAT WAS AWESOME!” tapping your leg is celebration the man swerved a bit due to excitement “Whoops!”

“I said drive straight!” you yelled kicking at his shoulder.

“Kicking me won't help you I promise you that!” 

Climbing back into the car you huffed and fixed your hair.

“How did you know how to shoot so well?”

“Ah~ My father use to take me hunting with him. Nothing special~”

“Rigghhtttt~ nothing special”

\-------

Pulling over to the side Taeyong parked the car, shifting his attention to you before smiling “Are you sure you don’t need me to walk you to your door?”

“And what? Leave millions of dollars worth of jewelry in the back seat?” you said sarcastically while you place the guns in the glove compartment, covering his eyes with your hand as you pulled one of the guns from your panties.

“Well the only person who knows about it is you~”

“Thank you for trying to be a gentlemen but you have a job sir~” giggling you removed your hand, your eyes taking in the amazing view of his face being lit by the low quality street lights. Dropping your eyes a smile tugged at your lips “But, I did have fun tonight. I was hoping to pick up a new piece of artwork and it seems like I did that successfully.”

“That makes the both of us.” he admitted, his finger gently grabbing your chin to lift your face “I think I left with the best work of art there~”

Placing your hand on his forearm you slide it up his arm, entangling your fingers with his. You moved your chin from his grasp and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand, taking in his natural fragrance that mixed with his tangy cologne “Everything has beauty~” you started.

“But not everyone sees it~” he finished as he brushed a strand of your hair behind your ear “Confucius~”

“So you do know some things~” you teased.

“Yes I do~”

You rolled your eyes and pulled your hands from his, opening the door and grabbing your handbag “Nos encontraremos de nuevo mi dulce chocolate~”

“Deberíamos~” he whispered.

Leaning in you left him with a kiss on the check and stepped out the car “Hurry on now~”

“I’ll see you tomorrow~”

“I’ll be waiting~”

\---------

The next morning you laid in your bed, your mind traveling at the speed of light with all the events that happened that night. Did everything really occur the way you thought it did? Was it one huge dream? You were never one to fall quickly for a man but you'd be crazy not to admit that you were extremely infatuated with him. You weren't sure if it was his personality or your dedication for art or if both somehow mingled together in a way that constantly left you confused.

Being as tired as you were that night you didn't bother to shower, his cologne lingering on your fingers and body. You slid out of bed and showered despite wanting to slightly keep the memory of him alive. Once you cleaned up and threw on your silk pajamas you stepped into your slippers and made you way to the kitchen when you were met by the sound of the door bells.

You didn't quite want to get your hopes up but your heart refused to listen as it picked up speed. Opening the door you were happily met with the man who took control of your dreams.

“Taeyong~” you sang a bit “So you really did come? Your work didn't hold you back?”

“I made a promise to you and I planned on keeping it.” he admitted with his hands behind his back “I also brought a housewarming gift,” to where he revealed a expensive bottle of wine “I think flowers can be too clique.”

“Well who doesn't like to drown themselves in a bottle of wine,” you studied the bottle and moved aside. Once he was inside you closed the door behind him and headed for the kitchen “How did you know I lived on the top floor?”

“I have a lot of resources~”

“Mysterious and a bit creepy.”

 

“Yeah….Can't say I felt great about it but I still got to surprise you.” looking around Taeyong’s eyes were drawn to the pieces of artwork on the wall “Are these all yours? The paintings I mean.”

“All of them except two. You'll see my initials at the bottom right of my paintings.” you yelled from the kitchen

Approaching one of them Taeyong admire it. The paint strokes. The texture. Just from a quick glance he could see how much you concentrated on detail. How much passion you poured into it through a small brush. For some reason it made him smile, reminding him from the days he put just as much passion into his own craft. The only difference is you got to live out your dream, manafest it in a way where it had a life of its own. 

He envied you.

Popping your head into the room you cleared your throat to get his attention “Um have you eaten yet? I was just about to make breakfast.”

“Ah no I haven't but I'd love some thank you.” getting one last glance at your paintings he followed you into the kitchen “Must be nice getting money for doing what you love.”

“Mmm well when I paint I'm not particularly thinking about the money, not saying its not on my mind. When I make art I just...pour my feelings onto the canvas.” you grabbed a bowl and cracked a few eggs “Painting isn't the only thing I can do but it's what I chose to do. When you do a job that is something you love it's no longer a job, it’s just your life that you just so happen to get money for.”

The red head pulled out a chair and took a seat, using his hand to prop up his head. Though he was watching you cook he still listened intently.

“What about you? You mentioned that you were into art too.” you questioned doing a quick glance.

“Ahhh~” he chuckled softly “Yeah. When I was young I studied music and danced. I rapped and did a lot of hip pop and RnB too.”

“Did being a agent become more appealing?”

“Not particularly...Things happens and I happened to land a job in an agency. I've been doing it ever since. It’s not the job I hoped for but…” he leaned back and looked down, not in sadness but in memory of everything he’s done so far in life “I get to help people. Save as many lives as I can and to me that provides enough satisfaction.”

“Well one day I hope I can see you perform.” you were really interested in seeing him dance and rapped. Sure he believed he got satisfaction from his job, and he may actually recieve that but there is always something special, a undeniable aura someone gives off when they can immerse themselves in the things they love.

“I hope one day I can finally eat some food. How much food do you plan to make lady?” he whined before rising from his seat. Walking up and standing behind you he peered over your head, his shadow drowning you while his body heat radiated against your back.

“Hey! Don't start whining in my house ok? You want me to work fast? You help cook.”

A loud but playful groan left his mouth “Fine~” the man rolled up his leaves and helped you cook.

“Also….Since you're here...How do you feel about going out? I know some really nice places I want to show you.”

“I’d love that~” shooting you a smile the too of you shared a soft laugh.

From that day on the two of you spent the whole week together whether it was watching movies or going out to lunch. Everyday was adventure, a memory created that neither of you would ever forget or would want to forget. You taught him more about artist and the different material needed to paint while he taught you some dance moves, you weren't good but that didn't stop you from enjoying yourself. You both tried to reenact some dance scenes from lala land and other theatre romance movies but that only left you with cuts and bruises while he executed it flawlessly.

On one beautiful night the two of you reached the beach, filling the air with giggles and chuckles, letting out ugly snorts and cackles until you both collapsed next to each other on the sand, not caring if it got in your hair. With the stars winking above you and the moon lighting up your faces you felt at peace, like you heart was no longer heavy.

“Hey Taeyong,” you started, sitting up as you counted the stars “What do you think you would be doing if you weren't a agent? Do you think you'd be living out your dream as a performer?”

“Mmm…” he pondered, sitting up and propping himself up with his hands “Probably...That was the only thing I thought about growing up….Or maybe not...I wanted to be a firefighter at some point...I’m not really sure...I just..wanted to help people. That alone could have led me anywhere.”

“I see...Well I'm glad you chose to be an agent. It sounds selfish but,” leaning on him you rested your head on his shoulder. You took a deep breath and let the cool breeze brush your cheeks “I wouldn't have met you if you didn’t…”

“I understand…” he looked over at you “Dont worry~”

Was it possible to feel so connected to one person? To feel like lost souls that have finally found their other half in the span of a week? Both you and him constantly wondered why you both felt so comfortable around each other, like you were drawn together like magnets. Whats even scarier is a simple choice in life could have easily made it so you two would have never met.

Would have never felt the satisfaction you feel now.

As weeks past time confirmed how well the two of you matched. Sure Taeyong was there for work and his mission but whenever he could find time to visit you or even send you a small present he would, to let you know that you were always on his mind. Most would worry that the two of you were getting distracted but it was actually the opposite. Since meeting Taeyong you've felt more motivated, making bigger paintings then you've ever done before while he worked hard so he could earn more time with you, not neglecting his job for the sake of the both you. To him all the time you spent together was precious.

One day you actually decided to teach him how to paint. He was terrible at it but it was still something that brought smiles to his face and to yours.

“Am I doing a good job?”

“Well if you consider painting a car like a 5 year old then yeah sure. You're doing pretty good~” you teased “Here. When you do the strokes don't be so delicate but don't be so aggressive either. Like this.” hugging him from behind you held his hand and guided his arm. “See?”

“I have no idea how you create art.” he mumbled a bit stumped “The only thing I can paint is this.” quickly and swiftly he put a bit of paint on your cheek.

A loud and playful gasp left you mouth “Well you even did that wrong. Your suppose to do it like,” you smirked and scooped up some paint with two fingers “THIS” placing paint on his nose and cheek you stuck out your tongue.

“You little~”

Not giving the chance for him to do anything your dipped out of the room at full speed.

“Y/N GET BACK HERE!”

The only thing he heard was your joyful cackles and snickers as he chased you around the house until you eventually ended up in the bed room with nowhere to go. Slowly turning you swallowed hard, fearful of what he was going to do to you.

“You thought you could get away~” he snickered “You can't get away from me!” he snatched you up into his arms and spinned around playfully.

“NOOO~!” you screamed in between your laughs as you squirmed, making a awful attempt of trying to get free from his grasp. Kicking your legs he only bounced you around more, hitting you with the occasional tickle in your side.

Getting a bit dizzy from the spinning he dropped you onto your bed with him landing next to you. The both of you laughed like no tomorrow as you held stomach and tried to catch your breath. Once you finally relaxed you turned your head to look at him. With only a few inches between the two of you it finally hit you.

How real this all felt.

Taeyong stayed quiet, his eyes scanning back and forth as if he was reading you, waiting for you.

For you to tell him it’s ok.

And so you did.

You let your body take control and placed your hand on his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin. Closing the gap between you two you kissed him, the electricity traveling to every inch of your body. He took his time. He felt you. He understood you.

He became one with you.

This wasn't about two horny people wanting sex. This was about connecting. About feeling. About interlocking.

About making love.

The more he touched you the more he felt. The closer he felt. From your soft moans. To your hitched breaths. From his deep growls and hisses. To the soft curses that he let out through his teeth. Every moment was in rhythm. Everywhere he touched felt warm, setting your core ablaze, your gut on fire as you mind grew cloudy. Nothing else matter but him in that moment. Nothing else matter but the two of you.

Being one soul.

Enjoying the aftermath of your embrace you felt close. Not physically but emotionally. Spiritually. As he held you from behind, his arms wrapped your body, he left a soft kiss on your nape before burying his face into your hair. A small smile grew on your face as your planted small kisses on his arm and hand. A man who was once just another person in the crowd suddenly became the missing piece to your puzzle, leaving you feeling satisfied.

Feeling whole.

The next month and a half was filled with more romance, love and passion then you ever got out of a guy you've spent a whole year with. He was your everything.

Your soulmate.

———-

It was late in the morning when Taeyong was in his office going through new info for another target group that he was assigned to. Flipping through the file his thoughts were interrupted when his partner knocked and opened the door.

“Yo Taeyong, Santos just called for a meeting. Stuff about the case we were working on with that group.”

“Alright.” he stood up from his seat and closed the file. He placed it in a drawer in his desk and followed his partner to the meeting room. When he entered the room all the seats were taken so him and Yang stood off to the side as one of the leaders, Santos, stood in front of the large computer screen.

“Alright a few of our agents went out on a mission today and managed to snag more information on the group we were tracking here. With the files that we were able to get we can add a few more faces to the watch list, though some of these profiles don't have much data on them.” opening the file on the screen he began to go through each profile until he came to a face that Taeyong recognized.

You.

Never had Taeyong felt so hurt. So betrayed. He was in so much pain and distraught that he physically felt his heart in his throat. Everything the two of you have been through. All your stories. Your feelings. The party. The paintings. The dates. Were they fake? Were they just all apart of some stupid game to mess with him? To distract him? Everything in his head was a mess. He couldn't tell what was true or what was a lie. He felt like he didn't know you.

Like he didn't trust you.

\--------

“I really hate cleaning.” you mumbled while you sweeped your living room. Thoughts traveled through your head about where you should go to lunch as you wondered what Taeyong was in the mood for.

Suddenly there was a large bang at your front door.

“Mmm?” you put the broom off to the side and went to the door. The minute you opened it Taeyong barged in, one hand gripping his hair while the other was in a tight fist “Taeyong? Baby what’s-”

“DON’T!” he yelled before gaining control of his tone “D-don't baby me Y/N...”

A confused look appeared on your face as you closed the door “W-what's going on? Did something happen?”

“Did something happen? Did something happen?!” he exasperated in disbelief “Why don't you tell me why when I was at a meeting about that group I was tracking yoUR FUCKING FACE APPEARED ON THE SCREEN!” gripping his hair with both hands he just shook his head “I can't believe this...I cant- You lied to me...You used me. You jus-”

“NO!” you grabbed his arm, slowly starting to fume yourself “Yes I lied! I did! But don’t you dare start to doubt my fucking feelings for you! My life is at risk too here!”

“Well what the hell do you expect me to believe?! HUH?!”

“I have a good reason for why I'm apart of that group!”

“OH?! A GOOD reason huh?! Please tell me what a good reason could be for being apart of a evil group who has killed possibly hundreds of people!”

“Oh my god, Can you stop being so pessimistic for one fucking minute please?!” you knew this day would come. You knew this would happen and you should have said something sooner. There was no way you were going to do half of the things you wanted to do with him if you continued to lie but you were scared. You didn't want to lose him of all people “Yes I am apart of that group ok! But I'm not apart of the killing! My job is simply to identify art and it’s authenticity Taeyong! That’s all!”

“Don’t you think you could get that kind of job at a, I don't know, a damn museum!”

“I HAD NO CHOICE TAEYONG THEY WOULD HAVE KILLED ME!” you screamed, your wavering more than you had wish. Tears built up in you eyes as you turned your back to him, biting at your lip.

He was silent “What do you mean…” he asked calmly, a bit quiet as if he was treading water. He stepped closer toward you.

“I-I...owed money...it was my family’s debt...my father dealt with some bad people and owed...thousands of dollars...when he died they took interest in my mother. Because I didn't want her to get hurt I fought to protect her but in exchange they took me in. They trained me as their own not to fight but they found me valuable so i had to learn how to protect myself.”

“So...was hunting with your father...a lie?”

“No..and yes…” you turned around a bit “I did learn how to shoot from my father. I didn't particularly join in on the hunting but he did teach me. I honed in on my skills with the group” you paused “Look, Taeyong I don’t do the bad things you think I do. They took me to identify art like paintings and vases but they also have me check jewelry. When they leave me to inspect it I switch it out for a fake, giving the real ones to museums or back to the owners...because I can't live with the fact that those people get satisfaction from stealing something that was made with someones heart…” not being able to hold back tears rolled down your cheek “I just-”

“Shhh,” cuping your cheek he whipped your tears with his thumb “It’s ok...I’m...I’m sorry for barging in here like that. I’m sorry for yelling, for accusing you. That was real shitty of me to assume...” pulling you close he hugged you tight, kissing your forehead as he rubbed your head and back.

You enjoyed his touched as you buried your face in his chest and wrapped your arms around him “It’s ok...I shouldn't have lied...you have every reason to be upset.”

Enjoying each other's embrace it was suddenly interrupted when a sound came from your balcony, something to heavy to be a simple object.

“.....What...Was that?”

“Y/N go grab the gun you keep hidden. Now...” Taeyong let go of you and quickly grabbed his from from his back pocket.

You nodded and ran to your bookshelf, opened a book and removed your gun from inside it. You loaded and cocked your gun when Taeyong took your hand, pulling you into the closest with him.

“W-why are people here?” you whispered.

“I don’t know...It’s either people from my agency or yours but I can't be sure….All I can tell is that there's two of them.”

“Then we can take them together.”

“No you stay here ok? Don’t come out until I come and get you or when 10 minutes have passed. Understood?”

You nodded fast and pecked his lips “Be careful.”

Kissing your head he nodded and quietly left the closet.

You have been on plenty of missions but having people hunt you down was a first. Could it be his agency? You wouldn't be surprised if it was since they now have your face but you have no idea how much they know or if they know that you and Taeyong are together. It could be the people your working for too. You haven't been going on many mission recently. For all you know they could have finally figured out you've been switching the stuff they stole for a fake and sent people to finish you off. A debt and you betrayed them? Why even keep you around.

You thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two gun shots causing you to flinch a little. Because the closet walls are so thick you can't really tell what is going on or what happened but you trusted Taeyong and stayed hidden until 10 minutes had passed. Once time was up you quietly stepped out the closet, checking all of your surroundings.

You eased your way around the corner into the kitchen when you stepped in something wet. Frowning you looked down only to realize it was blood. You froze, your eyes following the trail to the source.

“T-Taeyong...”

There he laid with two gunshots to the chest. Your mind was blank as you dropped your gun onto the floor, your knees following soon after.

“T-Taeyong baby? G-get up…” your crawled to him, smiling weakly as you used every fiber in your body to fight back your tears “B-baby get up ok? W-we gotta find those guys.”

There was no response.

“T-Taeyong p-please…” you wheezed, pressing your hands over his wounds at a failed attempt to stop the bleeding “P-please! Wake up this isn't funny!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!” The harder you pressed on his wounds the harder you cried, his blood soaking the sleeves of your sweater “Taeyong WAKE UP!!

You screamed and you screamed. There was nothing. You checked his pulse. There was nothing. You looked into his eyes. There was nothing.

He was nothing.

You kissed him over and over again in hope that some miracle would happen where he would wake up but this was real life.

There were no miracles.

Approaching you from behind the two men grabbed you and dragged you to the front door despite fighting against it with all your strength. It became hard to see with the tears that filled your eyes. It was hard to hear over your own screaming and sobs. You felt numb. Broken. Like that puzzle that you finally finished was stepped on a destroyed by god himself.

At Least you still had the memory of him.

The coldness of his skin.

The emptiness in his eyes.

The tint of red his blood left on your hands.

You still don’t fully understand everything that happened.

But you did understand that you felt like this was your fault.

That you caused this.

You tried to be reasonable.

But in this state.

What is reasonable?

\-------

There you sat, alone, in your own mind space as you painted your thoughts. Your hands moving as if they had minds of their own, a being disconnected from yourself. Every feature of this painting left you breathless. The doe like eyes that seemed to hold so much history and yet lack there of a future. Lips that seemed as soft, if not softer, then the touch his hands could provide if they were there. The sharp jaw that contrasted the gentleness of his face, his long eyelashes, his bold eyebrows and silky hair. If art ever took the form of a man it’d be the one you were painting, a memory from you herself.

It wasn’t enough though. 

You create to bring happiness. Smiles. But this brings hatred and tears. 

Sadness.

Just like all of the paintings you’ve done of him. 

You lift your palette knife in attempt to destroy it. To end it. But you can’t bring yourself to do it. Instead you caress the painting, your thumb gently smudging the fresh paint across the canvas. 

Tears filled you eyes and covered your hands like the blood that covered your floors that day. Seeping into your mahogany wood like the event did in your memories.

You felt that it became hard to breath but part of you didn’t mind. It wasn’t long that you and ‘him’ spent time together. You had spent longer times on one of your projects. But somehow in a almost 2 months he managed to take your heart, your mind, your soul and mold it. 

And you let him. 

You let him feel you. 

You let him understand you

You liked it. Enjoyed it. Embraced it. Understood it and reciprocated it. He was your everything. He became your everything. 

You loved him. 

You still do love him. 

And if you were sure of anything in your life. 

It was that he loved you too. 

Aggressively you wiped your tears as you stood from your chair. You opened the double doors that led to the balcony, and view that left you just about as breathless as him. Letting your long dress shirt catch the wind you took a deep breath and sighed, as if you were trying to release everything. 

You still don’t understand why you are here but you’ve accepted it. Brought to this abandoned house you were kept there alone, only provided with a few bodyguards. Were they there to protect you? Or keep you hostage? They never answer your questions but have at least provided you with food, clothes, tv and things for you to paint. You weren't happy.

But at least you were alive.

Finally calming down there was a knock on the door followed by a bodyguard stepping in “Y/N, Another Agent is here to check on you.”

Not bothering to turn around you nod, your eyes closed “That’s fine. Send them in I guess...” you answered with the bare minimum of emotion. 

The bodyguard simply nodded as he stepped to the side, letting the man enter. Gradually he approached you until he was a few feet away.

“Las Meninas,” he began, the tone of his voice was soft and fruity; comforting and familiar “It a painting created in 1659 by Diego Velazquez. From what I’m told the painting was soooooo complex because of the composition that it raised questions about reality and illusion. The way he created the painting left an uncertain relationship-“

“-the viewer and the figures depicted....” you finished. Turning around you quickly covered you mouth, the tears rising once again. 

There he stood. Alive and well as a warm smile grew on his face though covered with a regret. He held his arms opens wide, welcoming you in. 

Not missing a beat you ran into his arms, burying your face into his chest as you sobbed, every emotional you’ve ever felt for the past 2 months crashing down on you.

“I-I thought you were dead..” you managed to choke up between your hiccups. “I-I really thought I lost you forever...”

“I'm sorry….I am so so sorry. You have no idea how much this has been eating me up from the inside...” he squeezes you tight. Burying his face in your hair. “So many nights. So many nights I thought of you and cried. I was so unsure of everything.”

“W-why?” you pulled away a bit to look at him “W-why did you fake your death? W-why would you do that to me?”

He hesitated, the guilt choking him “I didn’t want to...But I had no choice. My agency thought you were the bad guy. I tried to tell them you weren’t but they didn't believe me….so in exchange for them keeping you safe….I had to fake my death, that way I could prove your innocence to them. That way I could end the group that you worked for...I did it because I wanted you to be free…”

“Taeyong…” you sniffed and watching him as he spoke.

“I wanted you to finally live your life. You’re all about passion and happiness and freedom and just...Though I came in mad that day...before I left my agency I had explained everything to them. Y/N I….I want to spend the rest of my life with you...and if it meant doing that plan to get you do be safe and free, whether you still want to be with me or not, I was willing to do it…”

“W-whether I want to be with you or not?” cupping Taeyong’s face you shook your head “I was hurt and angry, yes, but only because….because I love you...I’m in love with you Taeyong.”

Tears appeared in his eyes. He let out a soft chuckle as they rolled down his cheek “I love you too Y/N~ More then you may ever know.”

Tilting your head up he kissed you, one that lingered as you both enjoyed being in each others arms once again.

Slowly breaking the kiss he pecked your nose “Estoy loco mi dulce coco~”

You giggled, missing everything about your time together as you were ready to make new memories.

_“¿No somos todos mi dulce chocolate~”_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? I know it was pretty long but i had a lot of fun writing this! If you wanna check out the moodboard i made feel free to check out my tumblr account Saltee-Alice!


End file.
